


The Young and the Bright

by Morse_s Child (sherlockstummy)



Series: Werewolf Drabbles [6]
Category: Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Morse_s%20Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie gets to watch Morse turn a young constable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young and the Bright

Robbie Lewis had always known he wanted to work with Chief Inspector Morse. And he didn’t care about what other policemen said about him; how he was grumpy and pushy, a hard man to work for, all that beer. Half of Lewis didn’t believe it. Half didn’t care.

Robbie had once described Morse as the best there was. It was true; Morse got results, quickly and with a minimum of fuss. He pushed until the truth was the only thing left, and saw justice—true justice—done. 

But that’s not why most young wolves wanted to work with Morse.

All Robbie ever heard about Morse these days was how he left the kill for his pups. Er, pup. Robbie was currently Morse’s only permanent partner. Certainly, he had a small hunting party, but Morse was only responsible for Robbie’s well-being. Robbie suspected Morse liked it that way, though not because it meant less mouths to feed. Robbie had learned Morse was insanely private and stingy with his emotions. He would only show his heart to those whom he felt safest with. Currently, it seemed, Robbie and their alpha, the Chief Super, were it.

Robbie was fetching coffee from the machine for himself (Morse was in a mood, which wasn’t uncommon; Robbie knew when to let the old wolf alone) when a young constable approached him. She was pretty, probably he type of girl Morse would chase after if they met outside of work. New, judging by how she didn’t seem to know which way was which. She smiled at him. “Sorry—you’re Robert Lewis, aren’t you? Chief Inspector Morse’s sergeant.”

Robbie knew what to expect from such a conversation starter. It would either be a jab at his superior, or asking about how much of the kill he got. (It was about 80% when Morse wasn’t starving and an even 50% when he was; Robbie could never deny his superior, and that had nothing to do with rank. Regardless, Morse usually claimed the heart—the most nutrient-rich piece of meat—for himself.) “Aye, that’s right, lass. Can I get you a coffee?”

“Please.” She smiled, leaning against the machine. “Wouldn’t know how to use the bloody thing. First day on the job.”

“Ah.” Robbie obediently put a few coins into the machine and handed her the one he’d made for himself. 

“Thank you.” The constable blushed slightly. “You’re the first person to be kind to me. Everyone else is just a bit shouty.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Robbie reassured her. “Miss?”

“Oh, sorry!” She giggled. “I didn’t even introduce myself! I’m Anna. Anna Mavely.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Robbie ducked out of the way of the machine and she followed suit. He was content to let Morse stew a while in his mood, but he knew that, eventually, his superior would miss him. “Well, I would ask ‘what’s a pretty thing like you doing here,’ but, ah, I fancy meself a bit more decent than yer average bloke.”

Mavely giggled. “Well, I…see, the thing is…” She sipped her coffee shyly. “I have to be…turned, you see. Chief Superintendent Strange filled me in this morning, but he says he’s not in the habit of turning others. We should be turned by inspectors.”

Robbie nodded; he remembered the transition. After first coming down from Newcastle, it was odd that the first order of business was to be bitten by your direct superior. He’d been bitten by Bottomley…not a pleasant experience, by far. Even though he’d already been turned when he was assigned to Morse full time, Morse had bitten him, to “claim” him, as it were. That was a far more pleasant experience.

The bites gave more than the gift of the wolf. Robbie realized he’d been silent long enough, so he spoke up again. “If yer scared, don’t be. It only hurts for a second, an’ then ye feel everything! I remember being turned meself. It was wonderful!” The second time, at least. While Bottomley had shone him the transformation and given him the feel of the hunt, Morse had shown him soft moonlight reflected in the water, bouncing off snowy peaks, and the feeling of the wind running through your fur. It suited Morse’s hidden romantic well.

“Who turned you?” Mavely turned to look at him. “Was it Morse?”

“Ah, no,” Robbie shifted his feet. “I was turned by Chief Superintendent Bottomley.”

“Was it bad?” Mavely asked.

Robbie chuckled. “It was…different.” He reflected, thinking there was no harm in telling her. “I worked with him first, then was assigned to Chief Inspector Morse. He insisted on giving me the turning bite, even though it wouldn’t do anything. Wanted to claim me as his own, he said.”

“I was thinking of asking him. To turn me, I mean.” Mavely looked at her shoes.

Robbie looked her over again; her petite frame, red-blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and scoffed. “You sure?” He was afraid Morse might look at her like a piece of meat; for all he was fond of Morse, his guv had a weakness for attractive women.

“Oh, I’ve heard about him. Been talking to some lads. They all think I’m crazy, but…” She tilted her head back, resting it against the stone wall. “I don’t know. Something…it just tells me I should try, ask him if he’d have me.” She rolled her eyes at Robbie’s grin. “Not like that. You know what I mean.”

“Aye, I do.” Robbie finished his coffee and checked his watch. Maybe enough time had passed that Morse would be in a more suitable mood. “Well…no promises, mind.”

“Thank you!” Mavely said excitedly.

Robbie tossed his cup and walked back towards Morse’s office in the rear of the station. On the way, he picked up a file from a passing sergeant and, after checking Mavely was still behind him, he opened the door.

Morse looked up as he entered. “Is that the forensic file on—” He paused, seeing someone else at the door, and straightened up. “Can I help you, my dear?” He hid comfortably behind a neutral mask, not a face he would have pulled were he and Lewis alone.

“I’m Constable Mavely, sir. Anna Mavely.” Mavely nervously stepped into the room. “I’m new today, and, um, well…I have to be turned, so…”

Morse looked at her for a moment more, imagining what kind of wolf she’d be. Tiny in frame; a lithe wolf, no doubt. And a red wolf, too, going by her hair color. She’d be a very pretty young thing, slim and fast. However… “I don’t turn anyone. Now, if you would, please,” he waved a hand to dismiss her.

But Mavely stood firm. Now that she’d gotten her request, she was sticking to it. Good for her, Robbie thought. It was hard not to be scared of Morse. “Sir. Please.” She approached his desk cautiously, unbuttoning the cuffs at her wrist. “I…I wanted to ask you, to turn me. Can’t you, please?”

Robbie watched Morse guardedly. He didn’t know exactly what the process of turning entailed. Did it take energy? Did it require the wolf to be full or hungry? Did it have to be a full moon? Who could say?

Robbie did know that the pack met tonight. Maybe Mavely was why.

Morse glanced up at Lewis, a question in his eyes. The blue eyes flicked between Robbie and Mavely; obviously, the question was about her. Robbie shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t know much about her, other than that she wanted to be turned by Morse.

Morse seemed to interpret Robbie’s actions as an answer because he pulled back, chin resting on his hands. “And why do you think I should be the one to turn you, Miss Mavely?”

Robbie raised his eyebrows. Good question. If Mavely was just after a free dinner or something…

But the petite policewoman thought a moment before replying, “Because I don’t quite believe you’re as bad as everyone says.” She shifted, frowning thoughtfully. “I…can’t quite explain it more than that. I just…” She shrugged. “That’s what I think. Sir.”

Morse glanced at Robbie, clearly telling him to sit. Robbie obeyed; it seemed like Morse was going to turn her. This would be interesting; Robbie had never before seen it done.

“All right, Miss Mavely,” Morse reached out a hand, palm open. “Give me your hand, please.”

“Y-you can call me Anna,” Mavely said shyly, placing her hand in Morse’s.

“Very well. Anna.” Morse’s voice had dropped a register. It was often one he took on when quoting poetry or discussing art or beauty. It was…dreamy, almost, in tone. It put Robbie at ease, and it was obviously working for Anna. Robbie swiveled his chair, watching in interest. “This will hurt, at first.” He warned her. “Are you ready?”

Mavely swallowed, then nodded. 

Morse drew Mavely’s hand close to his mouth, then turned it so her hand was palm up. This done, his hand moved up to grasp her wrist firmly. Without sparing her a glance, he wet his lips and bit her.

Robbie didn’t know what he was expecting. Honestly, it made him want to look away, like he was watching a sexual act. Mavely’s head lolled back, her eyes unseeing. Robbie wondered what Morse was showing her. The fingers of her free hand twitched. Morse, meanwhile, held on with his teeth, biting down hard enough to break skin, probably. Robbie rubbed his wrist; it wasn’t a gentle process in the slightest.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Morse released her and sat back. Mavely rubbed at the bite on her arm, frowning at it.

“I didn’t draw any blood, did I?” Morse asked, concerned.

Mavely shook her head. “So…that was it?”

“Yes.” Morse replied calmly. “You’re a werewolf now. Just make sure you’re wearing silver when you don’t want to be turned, my dear. Otherwise, you’ll become a wolf by night.”

Mavely let out a breath. “Oh.” She said. “Thank you, sir. That was…beautiful.”

Morse smiled, and then looked at Robbie as she left. “Right. What have we got?”  
But Robbie was curious. “What did you show her?”

Morse grinned, swiveling his chair. “A shorter version of what I showed you. Just the river and the moon. I gave her the sound of it, and the smell of the grass and the crisp snow. That’s all.” He snorted. “No one sees the beauty in the transformation. All they get out of it is a full belly.”

“I like to get both.” Robbie said cheerily. “Beauty and dinner! Two birds, one stone!”

Morse chuckled. “All right, Lewis. Let me see that report.”


End file.
